Maggie Pierce
Maggie Pierce was the Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital before she quit in Season 16. She replaced Jeff Russell after he quit due to him not being able to win a Harper Avery as long as he works there. She is the daughter of the late, world renowned surgeon, Ellis Grey, and talented surgeon, Richard Webber. History Education Maggie is very driven and finished both high school and medical school faster than normal. She worked extremely hard and was a focused student. She states that she graduated early from Yale, but it is unknown whether this was in reference to undergrad or medical school. Search for her Birth Mom Two weeks after she was hired as head of cardiothoracic surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, Maggie told Dr. Richard Webber that she was adopted, and that 2 years prior, she looked for her birth mom and needed to go to the court for the records. She found out that she was dead, but got her name, and discovered that she was an amazing surgeon that worked at the Seattle Grace Hospital, now Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, Maggie's current workplace. She stated that that's not why she took the job, but it's "a little bit" why she took the interview. When Richard asked Maggie what her mother's name was, she said that it was Ellis Grey. Working at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital and Rebounding Maggie quickly began to integrate into the hospital, getting to know everyone and how things work. However, she butted heads with Meredith Grey over a case. This came to a head when Maggie told Meredith that Ellis Grey is her birth mom. Dinner at Meredith and Derek's Derek and Meredith decided to have Maggie come over to their house for dinner, to get to know Maggie better. After Maggie said yes, Derek thought it was a good idea to ask Richard as well. Richard at first thought it was a bad idea, because Maggie was going and he didn't want to ruin it, because Maggie and Richard were not okay. The night of the dinner, Maggie and Richard showed up, but no one opened the door. She talked to Richard for a few minutes, making it clear to him that he's not her dad, and then left. Taking Care of Derek and Meredith's Kids Meredith ended up in a bind with no one to watch her kids, so Maggie offered to watch them. Being Hit by a Patient In the ER, Maggie treated a patient with what looked like Alzheimer's. While trying to get the patient stabilized, he accidentally hit Maggie on her cheek and eye, causing her to fall. Later, Richard asked Maggie if she was okay and Maggie responded that she was, but then said she thought she had a concussion. Maggie later complained about the patient to Richard Webber, who then revealed that her mother, Ellis Grey, had Alzheimer's. Derek's Death Maggie was one of the first people to find out about Derek's death as she was present when Meredith returned to Grey Sloan to announce his death. She presumably attended Derek's funeral. Shortly after, Meredith disappeared with her kids without leaving other than a small note saying she and the kids were fine. Over the year that Meredith was gone, Maggie continued to bond with her colleagues, especially Alex, and confessed to him that she felt abandoned by Meredith, now that they finally got to be somewhat of a family. They celebrated the holidays with other colleagues. She became a little closer to Richard when she invited him for Christmas, as he appeared to be a little lonely. She also defended him when Catherine stated he was too romantic for her. Maggie said that being romantic probably made him feel good about himself. When Meredith finally returned, she hung with Maggie and Alex while they informed her about the past year. Parents' Divorce While Maggie and her colleagues were busy dealing with Keith Gardner after a tunnel collapse, Maggie got a phone call from her mother, who informed her that her parents were getting a divorce. Maggie was emotional about this, but she didn't want to bother her colleagues about it. Moving in with her Sisters After Meredith bought her house back from Alex, she invited Maggie and Amelia to move in with her. They assisted Meredith in caring for her kids. Maggie also often mediated between Meredith and Amelia, who frequently got into fights over little things. She often helped with Meredith's three kids, with each "sister" in charge of getting one kid ready for the day. Relationship with Andrew DeLuca After a short conversation and a few drinks, Maggie ends up making out with Andrew and sleeps with him. After that night, Maggie and Andrew agree that it was a one-time thing only that day, but only to have sex again minutes after agreeing. Shortly after, Maggie and Andrew went public with their relationship. Andrew became uncomfortable with dating an attending and started avoiding Maggie. After she confronted him, they broke up. Diane's Cancer and Death Her mother came to the hospital to visit Maggie and see Jackson to get rid of a rash, which turned out to be inflammatory breast cancer. Diane and Jackson were gonna tell Maggie before Diane left, but they got into a fight and never got to talk about the cancer. A few months later, when Diane returned to have surgery, Maggie kept thinking that her mother was getting breast implants and failed to understand why, continuously trying to talk her mother out of it. When Diane later told Maggie the truth about her breast cancer, Maggie immediately started looking at her charts. Over the next few months Maggie helped her mom through everything and stated her opinion about what she should do, which her mother followed. After Maggie butted heads with Meredith, Diane fired her from her mother's case. Maggie found a clinical trial and signed her mom up for it, although the trial did more harm than good. After she stated that she wasn't ready for her mom to go, Meredith told her to listen to her mom and record her voice in her mind. The next day, Maggie was talking to her mom and painting her nails. Diane gave her advice including to have some fun in her life and to be a little lazy or slutty and to make a mistake. When Maggie went to open a window, she came back to find that her mom had died. Later on, she was seen hugging her mom's lifeless body with Meredith and Amelia in the room. Her dad came in and she hugged him. Hospital Fire and Feelings for Jackson Maggie bonded with Jackson after her mother's death. They frequently talked at work and they were together when the explosion caused a fire at the hospital. Jackson rushed off to go find Stephanie, which worried Maggie. She later confronted him about it in front of April, who later pointed out that she felt like Maggie liked Jackson and that he liked her back, which she recognized. Maggie was unsure how she felt about that as she hadn't thought about Jackson in that way until April suggested it. Awkwardness ensued in her talks with Jackson as she was constantly walking on eggshells in order not to give him signals. He picked up on her weird behavior and she later came clean about what had transpired between her and April. While initially brushing it off, it also made Jackson look at Maggie in another way. Both were in for a cold shower when Catherine, after a family dinner with Richard and Jackson that Maggie attended, referred to Maggie as Jackson's sister. Eventually, they did start dating. Their relationship progressed, and Maggie became more integrated into Jackson's family. They soon exchanged 'I love you's' and, months later, decided to move in together. Maggie was able to help Jackson through Catherine's tumor surgery, as Maggie had been through a similar situation with her own mother's illness. Breaking Up with Jackson Maggie decided to chase after Jackson. She eventually heard him responding to her calls right when Victoria Hughes arrived with her aid car. She instructed Maggie to wait out on the street while she helped Jackson out of his predicament with Mari Prishna and Jai Prishna. Maggie then got on the ambulance with Jai and Jackson. After they arrived at the hospital, Jai was taken into the ER. Maggie and Jackson sat in the rig in silence and eventually agreed to talk about their fight when their temper had settled. He approached her after a week to inform her that Mari and Jai were doing fine. She was happy about that, but she was still angry at him for abandoning her in the car in the woods, while he just thought of it as "taking a walk." She decided she was still too angry to talk and left. A week later, she joined Jackson as he was trying to figure out why Jai had had an apparent stroke. He brought up Mari hanging onto him for hours, nearly losing her arm in the process, which led to him on life support after excruciating surgeries due to something being irreparably broken inside him. He was wondering if Mari should have let go back at that cliff. Maggie understood he was using them as a metaphor for their broken relationship and that he thought it was time to let go. She agreed. The break-up stuck as she wanted someone who didn't abandon her over and over again. While she thought they would go back to being friends, she found him pretty defensive when she inquired about him and Vic after she saw them together. He told her they were just friends, but added it was none of her business. She agreed, since they apparently didn't like each other enough to even be friends. She and Amelia went to collect some of Maggie's stuff from Jackson's penthouse. After Maggie told her she had to tell Link about her pregnancy, Amelia showed her Jackson had posted a photo on social media with #Freedom in the caption. Maggie hated how he was sending her a message through Instagram. In the hospital parking lot, a scooter crashed into her car. Maggie and Owen took Reid Kim, the driver, to a trauma room. En route there, they ran into Jackson and she made a mean comment about his freedom now that he was dating a firefighter instead of an intellectually challenging woman. Meanwhile, Reid was diagnosed with a few broken ribs. They told him he was lucky and he told Maggie she was, too, since she ran into him. She denied as she was standing still when he crashed into her car, after which he deteriorated. It was discovered he had a cardiac tamponade. They relieved the tamponade and managed to resuscitate him after extensive efforts. He made it through surgery and Maggie briefed Reid's girlfriend Tara in the ICU. Tara openly wondered why she was staying with someone who treated her as terribly as Reid did. Maggie drew parallels from her relationship with Jackson and guessed that things were good in the beginning, but then she noticed some red flags, which she ignored because dating is hard, especially for successful women. She advised Tara to leave Reid before he left her, because that could leave her feeling like a victim, which she thought was so much worse than ripping that Band-Aid off herself. Afterwards, she ran into Jackson, who told her she was wrong about Vic. She apologized for her comment but pointed out he had been spiteful with his caption, even if he hadn't meant to be. The break-up continued to be hard on her as she kept having dreams about Jackson with Victoria thrown in the mix, too. She hated how he walked out the fog with a new girlfriend like she never existed. Amelia informed her she and Link were keeping the baby. Amelia had trouble with keeping the secret as it clashed with her rigorous honesty but Maggie told her that privacy and honesty weren't mutually exclusive. While her experiences with love had led her to believe love wasn't worth it due to all the heartbreak, loss, back-stabbing, and pettiness, witnessing the reunion between Bertram Hollister and Soyoung Oh showed her what true love looked like. On her way home, she ran into Vic, who told her she didn't want things to be awkward. Maggie admitted she felt Jackson had moved on a little too fast to her liking and proceeded to unsuccessfully assure Vic that things weren't awkward at all. When Meredith's article was inadvertently turned into an attack on Grey Sloan, Bailey was worried that the stress of the article's fall-out was getting to her heart. Maggie did a full cardiac work-up, which revealed her heart was fine. Given her hot flashes and mood swings, Maggie suggested it might be hormonal and drew blood for a full panel. Meanwhile, Maggie, Teddy, and Link tried to save a patient who was hit by a stowaway whose frozen body had fallen out of a plane but they failed given the extensive injuries. After the surgery, she got Bailey's results and went to tell her that, while she was indeed perimenopausal as suspected, she was also pregnant. Personality Maggie is open-hearted, optimistic and she believes in everybody and wants them to be their best. She describes herself as a big control freak, resulting in a great professional drive and her being unable to leave things unfinished. She is also described as perky and chatty, often putting her in awkward situations when she's not up to date on other people's personal life. Relationships Romantic Dean She dated a man named Dean who loved to cuddle. But since she can't sleep with someone lying next to her, she would sneak out after he fell asleep and spend the night on the couch before returning in the morning before he woke up. He eventually proposed and she explained the sleeping to him, telling him he could sleep in a room down the hall. He didn't want a woman who didn't sleep in the same room as him. He is now married to a woman who loves cuddling. Ethan Boyd She also dated a radiologist named Ethan shortly after arriving at Grey Sloan Memorial. He pursued her with compliments, but Maggie played hard to get. They were hot and heavy for six months until she got bored and let it fizzle out. Andrew DeLuca Maggie ends up making out and sleeping with intern Andrew DeLuca after a short conversation and a couple of drinks at Joe's.13 Maggie freaks out the next day, and in an office in the hospital they have a conversation about last night and agree it was a one-time thing. They shake on it before they once again start kissing and proceed to undress.14 Shortly after they went public, Andrew became uncomfortable with the way things changed when people knew he was seeing an attending and he started to avoid her. When she confronted him, he broke up with Maggie. Nathan Riggs Maggie had a crush on Nathan, and later she asked him out, but on Meredith's request, he declined. Clive Johnson Maggie matched with Clive on Tinder. They set up a date which Maggie forgot about. Clive showed up at her work to pick her up. They kept going on dates, one of which she left early because she forgot about her dancing class with Richard. Meredith and Amelia wanted to meet Clive, so Maggie decided to host a game night. Clive's wife showed up. Maggie was devastated that she was seeing a married guy. This caused them to break up. Jackson told Clive to forget Maggie's address and to never call her again. Jackson Avery After Maggie broke up with Clive, Jackson came by the house after he himself broke up with his new girlfriend Priya. He then confessed he had been thinking about Maggie every time instead of Priya. He knew Maggie found their situation too complicated, but he professed his affection for her anyway. They then ended up kissing. Jackson asked Maggie out, but she denied, saying she needed to focus on her surgery. Later, she paged Jackson for a consult, though he was hoping it was about the dinner. After work, Maggie saw Jackson at the bar. She wanted to leave, but decided to stay. They talked and Jackson asked her out to dinner again and she agreed. When Maggie and Jackson were making out in the closet, they decided to have dinner at his place instead. As they opened the door sharing one last kiss, Richard and Catherine were both staring at them. Maggie awkwardly walked away and Jackson closed the door in embarrassment. Maggie told Meredith that she felt like a teenager. Jackson fixed things with his mother and Richard and Maggie was glad that they weren't an obstacle in their relationship. When April was having her crisis of faith, she kissed Jackson. Maggie found out about this and was upset that Jackson didn't tell her. She wanted Jackson to apologize but he didn't know what he did wrong. Later, she showed up at Jackson's house and they made up and had sex. When they both received invitations for Jo's and Alex's wedding, they decided to go together as a couple. Familial Parents She describes her parents as good, funny, kind, and goofy. She says her parents don't understand what she does or why she likes doing it. About two years after she started working at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, her mother confessed to her that she'd been having an affair with their car serviceman for eleven years and they had only stayed together for her sake, but were getting a divorce now that she was out on her own. Grandparents All her grandparents are still living. She has a grandmother who refers to her vagina as "lady place" and is not shy about talking about it. Ellis Grey Maggie never met her birth mother, but 2 years prior to joining the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital staff, she looked for her birth mother and found out that she was dead, but got her name. After learning that Maggie is her half-sister, Meredith gave Maggie Ellis's journals, so Maggie could get an idea of what Ellis was like. Richard Webber Maggie met her birth father unknowingly when she arrived at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Maggie quickly bonded with Webber while they worked together. She admired his skill greatly. When he eventually tried to tell her that he's her biological father, she became upset with him for having not told her right away. Meredith Grey Maggie and her maternal half-sister Meredith didn't get along at first because Meredith thought she had come to Seattle looking for money or to profit from Ellis's reputation. They fought over little things and about patients. Derek planned a family dinner for himself, Meredith, Maggie, and Richard to smooth things over but he and Meredith ended up having sex in the shower and missing the dinner, hurting Maggie's feelings. When Meredith confronted her about it, she told Meredith that the reason she was sad about the dinner being canceled was because she was excited to talk to people and eat food that wasn't from a packet and socialize. Meredith then invited Maggie to Ellis's old house to socialize with Callie and Alex. Friendships Amelia Shepherd Although having no legal or blood relation to Amelia, Maggie considers herself Amelia's sister (through Meredith). Amelia reciprocates this as Amelia was comfortable enough to speak to Maggie about race. Despite appreciating Amelia's sincerity, she advised Amelia to check her white privilege and to not treat her as the spokeswoman for all black people. Professional Cristina Yang Cristina and Maggie first met when Cristina interviewed Maggie for the head of cardio position at GSM. Despite feeling that Maggie was very young to do the job, she admitted to Owen that she was qualified to do it. Once she was officially hired, Maggie became frustrated because Cristina didn't respect her as her new boss. On Cristina's last day, she scheduled a pediatric heart transplant (for Link McNeil) amidst the chaos of the explosion at the mall, much to Maggie's confusion and frustration. Cristina even treated her as a resident by not listening to her objections and practically forcing her to prepare Link for the surgery. Maggie ultimately did the transplant herself as Cristina had to leave to catch her flight. Career Pierce was the Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital before she quit in Season 16. She finished high school, college, and med school early. After med school, she began and subsequently completed a surgical residency. At twenty-five, she began her cardiothoracic surgery fellowship. Some time after, she was promoted to head the cardiothoracic surgical department. Two years later, Pierce applied for the head of cardio position at Grey Sloan Memorial and succeeded Jeff Russell as the new department head. Despite having submitted her notice of resignation very early in her tenure, she was convinced to remain at her post by Derek Shepherd. She quit her job when losing Sabrina Webber caused her to lose faith in her own abilities, which she deemed necessary for her job. Category:Grey's Anatomy Character